How The Pieces Fall In Place
by KingOfMemes24
Summary: Valentines


Moving to Florida was rough for Jack, it was something he wasn't really prepared for. Moving to another state took away his opportunities to prove something to everyone else, to redeem himself in his own eyes at least. Eighth grade was awful, somewhat like a hell on earth, where all Jacks self confidence and social skills slowly drained from him over the course of the school year. After that year Jack was a significantly different person, less talkative, less excited, less happy. And then highschool, something Jack was looking forward to. New school meant new people, new friends, and a new self; Jack would be able to be a new person without anyone having knowledge of his past self. But for the first two and a half months Jack was alone, just as he had been in middle school. He eventually found his friends and they continued being close friends for the next two years that Jack lived in Florida, and still after he moved away. Throughout those two years his friends made him feel more normal, but most importantly they made him happy and excited to go to school. It was a completely different experience than middle school, and jack loved it. But when the two years passed Jack moved back to Georgia, and was once again alone. He was awful at long distance relationships and even though he and his friends still texted and talked, it just wasn't the same, he had an emptiness inside him again.

Later in the year he fell into a friend group, although they weren't really his friends. The fear of being alone for others to see was too much for him, he had waited all those years to prove that he wasn't a loser like everyone had thought. And when one of them admitted their feelings for him Jack felt trapped, stuck, unable to escape the awful situation he was in. If he rejected her confession, there would've been awkwardness within the group, and the possibility that he would've had to leave. However he knew that accepting the confession would have the same result in the end, but it was the best option to stall. Jack thought he knew what kind of person they were, but he convinced himself that they were actually different than that. Two weeks later she said it was over, and that they could still be friends, which was a relief for Jack. However it was a lie. She didn't talk to him at all and she tried her best to ignore Jack at all costs even when they sat at the same table. It wasn't long before Jack realized who she really was, and he hated himself. She never liked Jack, she was just bored, she had gotten tired of her old boyfriend for being "too much" and she went to Jack only for him to end up being not enough. The one time Jack had trusted someone enough to tell them so much about himself and to explain his real emotions; and that someone was using him the whole time, only to easily throw him out.

And then December rolled around. Although Jack had a few friends, he didn't have anyone he truly liked, no one he talked to outside of school or anyone that he really even wanted to see. Until one day where something incredible happened. He was surprisingly messaged by someone. Jack was confused and nervous, thinking she meant to message someone else. But to his surprise she meant to talk to him. So they talked that day, and then the next day, and the next. It was the strangest thing - Jack could just talk to her without worrying and he loved talking to her. Weeks passed and they had continued to talk and Jack realized something. He realized how absolutely lucky was, she was something unique, something different and amazing. Lizzy was funny and kind something Jack hadn't seen in a person for a while. She was outgoing and talkative, something that reminded Jack of himself before he moved, and something he loved. However, he was worried; he was falling for her and he feared that she didn't feel the same as he did. He feared his feelings would end up ruining what they had and she would be gone, out of his life; it terrified him. So he tried his best to suppress those feelings, he tried to convince himself he wasn't falling, as long as he did that he wouldn't lose her. However Lizzy became very open about a lot of personal things and Jack saw a completely different side of her. He slowly felt a rush of emotions he never thought he'd feel again, and emotions he'd never felt before. She had a rough life in many aspects, something Jack couldn't even imagine. But unlike what she expected, Jack didn't like her any less because of her problems, he wanted to help. For the first time in such a long time, Jack felt something. He actually cared about her, he wanted to be there for her and make her smile and laugh everyday. And while Jack was trying to make her happy, she was doing the same to him. Jack couldn't help but be so happy around her or when talking to her and he loved it. He lost sleep thinking about her; worrying about what could go wrong and being excited to talk to her again. Lizzy was the reason Jack was so happy to wake up in the mornings and the reason he was so happy when he fell asleep. She gave him confidence, joy, and excitement. And she did the impossible; she eliminated four years of worrying and mindless redemption. Jack had previously been so worried about what others thought of him, he wanted to stand out and blend in at the same time, he wanted everyone to like him and think highly of him. But Lizzy was able to change that. Jack finally stopped caring about impressing others, and worrying about what they thought; all he cared about was the fact that he had Lizzy, and he couldn't be happier. He didn't have to care about others when the person he cared about the most liked him already. Jack knew he had fell for her and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

For the first time in years I feel happiness that I can't even explain and I truly care about someone more than I thought imaginable. No story could ever explain how much you mean to me, or how much I want to see you happy and confident all the time, or how much I want to see you succeed at anything you try to do.

I just want to say thank you so much for everything, and thank you so much for being who you are.


End file.
